Un demonio llamado amor
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: "No quiero lastimarte con mi confusion", esas fueron sus palabras para no haceptar lo que sentia por su amiga pero ya no podia seguir negando sus sentimientos la amaba e intentaria recuperarla.
1. Astronauta de verdad

Hola nuevamente yo por aquí wiiiiii espero que les guste la historia como verán soy otra de las que se unen en contra del infame final de Niñas mal, es un intento por tratar de mejorarlo de ante mano gracias por leer.

**Un demonio llamado amor.**

**Astronauta de verdad.**

Siete días, eran ya siete largos días desde que las liberaron de casa Maca, en los cuales había recibido pequeñas noticias sobre cuatro de las chicas: Nina y Greta prefirieron quedarse un tiempo más encerradas, sus razones tendrían y a lo mejor uno de estos días que estuviera de humor pasaría a ver a sus amigas. Marisa por lo poco que le conto ya supero su trauma por la diva, por la pre fabricada cantante y Adela por fin acepto que necesitaba de los demás, principalmente a Nachito, un perfecto motivo para volver a salir de rumba.

Por último estaba Pia a quien no volvió a ver después de que la dejara seguir su retorno a casa. Odiaba verla con esa carita de tristeza, por eso se puso a bailar y a disque tocar su guitarra antes de seguir con su camino quería despedirse con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio un par de pasos más antes de volver la vista atrás esperando encontrar a la causante de sus dudas, de sus desvelos para ver que ya se había ido. Como le dolió aquello.

Que tonta fue al creer que llegando a su casa y con todo aclarado las pesadillas desaparecerían tan rápido como llegaron, sin embargo se convirtió en todo lo contrario pues desde la primera noche no logro descansar en lo mas mínimo puesto que al poco tiempo de caer en los brazos de Morfeo la imagen de la pelinegra apareció a su lado, que solo venia para despedirse porque al día siguiente se irá lejos, que tenía que desintoxicarse de ella olvidar por completo todo lo que sentía terminar con su tormento de no tenerla y posiblemente nunca mas se volverían a ver, conforme escuchaba aquello un dolor se instalaba en lo más profundo de su ser rasgando de poco en poco su alma. Agachaba la mirada para evitar que Pia pudiera ver las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, al volver la vista al frente su amiga ya no se encontraba, la buscaba con desesperación hasta que volvía a divisarla a lo lejos, no lo pensaba dos veces cuando echaba a correr para darle alcance y tratar de detenerla sin embargo al estar a un palmo de tocarla despertaba aturdida y con un sentimiento de vacío que no sabía explicar o no quería hacerlo. Este sueño fue recurrente a lo largo de la semana pero el de ayer las imágenes que la atormentaron fueron distintas, se encontraba caminando por la calle sin rumbo en realidad y a lo lejos logro divisar dos figuras que venían tomadas de la mano, conforme se acercaban las siluetas pasaron a tomar color y forma, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente a Pia que venía riendo con una expresión de felicidad que nunca le llego a ver dentro de la casa. Lo que más le dolía era verla con otra, forzaba una sonrisa mientras le contaba cómo se conocieron pues le prometió ninguna escenita de celos al fin ella la empujo a aquello. Cuando la pareja estaba a punto de darse un beso Valentina se obligaba a despertar con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Estúpidamente se creía libre de su confusión sobre todo porque la última conversación que mantuvo con la pelinegra fue para darle una definición a su relación muy a su pesar, que al parecer sirvió de absolutamente nada porque se sentía peor, no porque tuviera que escoger entre Axel y Pia sino que debía ser por primera vez sincera consigo misma.

Maca tenía razón lo que necesitaba no lo encontraría encerrada en cualquier lugar que prefirieran para que pagara sus deudas con la sociedad y mucho menos la volvieran normal como su mama esperaba porque prefería evitarse las etiquetas de sus amigas solo por tener una hija "rara".

Se dirige al único espejo en su cuarto para verse y darse cuenta que la que se refleja no es la Valentina que conocía hace unos meses era como observarse en un cuerpo que no le pertenece no tiene idea de quién es y como siempre no sabe que quiere en la vida, hoy más que nunca tiene miedo a que hablen de ella que la traten diferente. Lo ha vivido con Anna en el colegio donde las ignoraban, se alejaban al verlas pasar, no fuera a ser contagioso o se limitaban a susurrar pero para que ir tan lejos si en su propia casa se sentía insegura. Desde muy corta edad tuvo que enfrentarse a las críticas de las dos únicas personas que en su momento fueron su único mundo, todo por preferir playeras y pantalones en vez de vestiditos y zapatos muy coquetos a juego, que en vez de querer aprender a pintarse le gustara ir a los toquines o que no le gustara jugar a la comidita si no que deseara aprender a tocar la guitarra todo lo que estaba reservado a los varones supuestamente. En realidad nunca se le dio bien eso de seguir las reglas según lo estipulado por otros.

No podía quejarse nunca le falto nada o por lo menos no materiales pues hasta eso su mama "se preocupaba por ella" (o en realidad para que no la fastidiara), solo le falto algo que no se podía comprar: el apoyo incondicional de su familia, por eso intento ser fuerte ante todo lo que dijeran de ella y Anna quería protegerla….

Y ahora quien la iba a proteger, ya no estaba su apoyo e incondicional amiga y tenía miedo de aceptar quien era, a quien quería.

Toma su guitarra para empezar a tocar acordes al azar, hasta que hilo un par formando una hermosa melodía que al principio le sonó tímida, como si no quisiera que todos pudieran escucharla, era de ritmo lento pero hermoso le recordaba a Pia.

_Me besaste esa noche  
cual si fuera el último día de tu boca  
cada vez que me acuerdo  
yo siento en mi pecho  
el peso de una roca._

Empezaron a salir las palabras de su boca en un acto involuntario, no podía creer del todo lo que estaba haciendo pero como negarlo ese era su sentir, jamás olvidaría aquel beso tan torpe y tímido que se dieron deseaba volver a sentir el roce de esos sedosos y bien delineados labios, esperaba no haberlos perdido todo debido a su estúpido miedo, de verdad deseaba ser más valiente para estar con la pelinegra.

_Despertar con el temor_  
_que aprisiona y en la niebla_  
_contemplar el callejón_  
_de mi vida sin salida_  
_si tu voz duerme en otro lugar._

Siguió cantando con verdadero dolor en la voz.

"No quiero lastimarte con mi confusión, solo te quiero como amiga", esas fueron sus palabras exactas que uso para no haceptar lo que sentía por su amiga, quería estar con ella por siempre y por su mala experiencia con las relaciones sabia que estas no suelen durar tanto, pero ya no podía seguir negándo sus sentimientos, la amaba y quería ser más que una simple amiga para Pia.

Aun no sabía cómo pero haria todo lo que le pidiera aun si eso fuera que saltara del rascacielos mas alto de la ciudad con tal de recuperarla y resarcir su error.

**Continuara ?**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios que me ayuden a ser mejor escritora serán bienvenidos e igual las ideas para la historia.

Pronto nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Pululan los cobardes

Hola nuevamente a todos ya sé que me tarde demasiado con esta historia pero la inspiración nada mas no llegaba tengo la idea central de la historia pero no del todo clara por eso la tardanza sin embargo creo que la espera valió la pena y bueno del capitulo anterior me falto hacer dos pequeñas aclaraciones las partes de las canciones que ocupe fue Demonio de The Mills y Addicted to you de Shakira.

Ya sin mas de por medio aquí les va la continuación.

**Pululan las cobardes.**

Se sentía abrumada por toda la tormenta de sentimientos que llegaron a ella tan de golpe, no podía seguir enclaustrada en su cuarto necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para tratar de ayudarle a su cerebro a pensar en una manera de recuperar a Pia.

A pesar de que seguía en una relación un poco difícil con su familia esta le regreso las llaves de su motoneta. Nuevamente tenia medio de transporte para ir libre de aquí a allá como se le diera en gana, razón por la cual su mama se sorprendió al verla partir a pie. Aunque antes le gustara sentir el viento sobre su rostro al ir en su moto alejándose por un rato de sus problemas recorriendo la ciudad, no podía compararse con la sensación que le causaba el ir caminando cuando su objetivo de tranquilizarse desconectándose por completo, hasta que respirar fuera por instinto.

Sin un rumbo fijo con su ipod a todo volumen avanzo durante un largo rato aislada de su alrededor solo podía pensar en Pia y lo estúpida que fue al decirle que solo podrían ser amigas la última vez que la vio partiéndole el corazón como se supone que aria ahora para decirle que todo fue una mentira que la quería de vuelta en su vida más que una amiga, que extrañaba las mañanas donde su despertador personal hacia su trabajo con una dosis de cosquillas, que le regalara una sonrisa por el simple hecho de hacerlo, verla dormir tan plácidamente abrazada a su pequeña tortuga sin duda observar a un ángel dormir claro con algo de celos por aquel peluche que tenia la suerte de arrullarse oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

_**Have you left to make me feel anymore  
there's only you and everyday i need more  
if you want me  
come and find me  
i'll do anything you say just tell me**_

Canta en un susurro con una sonrisa melancólica que aparece en su rostro, cuanto la echaba de menos y apenas habían pasado algunos días que sería de ella si esos días se volvieran, en semanas, meses o en un para siempre. ¿Podría soportar tanto tiempo sin su sol? Tenia que recuperarla como dé lugar.

-Soy una estúpida al dejarla ir.

Nunca se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía, sus pies se movían por voluntad propia marcándole un camino desconocido hasta que topo con unas rejas blancas sorprendiéndola un poco cuanto lucho estos meses para salir de aquel lugar como para que ahora por su propio pie regresara. La casa que le cambiaria la vida en tantos sentidos, empezando por conocer el dolor de una perdida, el apoyo incondicional de los suyos, conocer quién es y sobretodo aprender a amar.

Su vista se encontraba perdida en el jardín de aquel lugar, su mirada recorría todos los espacios que pudiera desde la reja hasta que topo con el árbol que servía a los tres mosqueteros de Adela para colarse en la casa, también se podía ver la ventana que daba al cuarto que compartió con la pelinegra donde vivió tantos momentos mágicos e inesperados que lograban descarrilar el ritmo de su corazón de tan solo recordarlos, hoy veía esos recuerdos tan lejos preguntándose qué hizo en esos instantes. "los desperdicie" era la principal palabra que aparecía en su mente, toda su vida espero para sentirse a gusto consigo misma que cuando al fin paso lo dejo ir, tan cobardemente que no se aferro al amor sincero que le profeso aquella hermosa ángel de alas rotas.

-Valentina!- casi gritan con sorpresa y felicidad de verla, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola? –saluda al no ver quien la ha llamado

-Que haces por aquí?, no esperaba verte pronto.

Tenía razón no debería estas ahí.

-O tu también piensas regresar?

Encerrada no podría hacer nada por recuperar al amor de su vida o tal vez si lo necesitaba para reflexionar en lo último que ha hecho.

-No estoy tan loca.

Greta se le queda viendo enfadada por el comentario no estaba loca al querer regresar solo quería seguir aprendiendo como su vida puede seguir sin todas las comodidades que el dinero podía comprarle, antes de retomar su vida como cualquier otra persona común y corriente que no dependiera de la aceptación de un hombre para ser feliz.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Era tentadora la idea tal vez hablando con ella se podría dar una idea de que hacer.- no por nada estas aquí Valen – sorprendida la pelirroja por la deducción asiente dándole la razón- y supongo es…

-Porque necesitaba salir de mi casa- la corta de manera brusca.

Ignorando el tono que uso, le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar, la pelirroja así lo hizo sin chocar miradas. Era un poco extraño regresar a ese lugar sin embargo se sentía como en su hogar.

Todo se encontraba en una paz algo inusual o eso creía, tal vez se debía porque Adela ya no estaba ahí para poner el ejemplo de una niña mal, pero a pesar de eso le extraño no ver a Nina haciendo ejercicio o tal vez a Marisa atrás de su ídolo, o porque no a Teo de un lado a otro tratando de que no deshicieran la casa.

-No es lo mismo sin todas ustedes-dice de momento la castaña como si le leyera la mente, pero tenía razón esa casa no era la misma sin la presencia de Pia en ella, se sentía mas grande y vacía faltaba algo que no sabía cómo describir pero que también le faltaba en su corazón.

-Afuera pasa lo mismo.

Dijo con melancolía esas chavas se habían convertido en su única familia y siendo sincera sin quien pelear o a quien molestar no era igual su día a día tal vez por eso inconscientemente su cuerpo la llevo a ese lugar algo le quería a decir pero que era tal vez sería una pista de cómo tendría que hacer para recuperar al amor de su vida o para resignarse por completo que la había perdido y no tendría nada más que los recuerdos.

-Toma Valen-le tiende un vaso de agua a la susodicha la cual desde que emprendieron el camino a la cocina se perdió en sus pensamientos olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor, la castaña creía saber el porqué de su inesperada visita y quería ayudarla pero no podía hasta que por fin aceptara sus sentimientos, todas las que convivieron en esa casa se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba entre sus dos (ahora) amigas, solo Valentina era la única que no quiso quitarse esa venda de los ojos.

Todos aprenden por la mala claro ella lo sabia mejor que nadie primero fue su obsesión (que confundió con amor) hacia Kike el niño de papa dispuesto a todo por hundirla junto con su familia y después con Emiliano el amor es difícil que si no se atiende se descuida hasta desgastarse, perdiéndose en el tiempo con pocas posibilidades de recuperarse, más cuando este amor es sincero, verdadero e inocente como el que Pia le tenía a la pelirroja.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Escucho Greta el rasposo pedido de su amiga, sabía que no tardarían en llegar las lagrimas a esos ojos se sentía sorprendida al ver a su amiga en ese estado ya que la única vez que la vio en una situación parecida había sido cuando le organizaron una despedida para Anna solo que en esta ocasión era diferente ese sentimiento de pérdida no era el de una simple amiga si no de algo mas, todo en esa pelirroja se lo decía. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero si podía asegurar que se sentía culpable por alejar a Pia no tenían idea de cómo terminaron su relación al salir de la casa pero al juzgar por su visita inesperada no fue del todo bien.

-¿La quieres?

-… –no contesta inmediatamente, sin embargo cierra los ojos rememorando todos aquellos recuerdos que las involucraban pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció y una imagen en particular le vino a la mente, una Pia feliz con una enorme sonrisa inocente…- mucho más que eso-contesta segura de sus palabras.

-Entonces que esperas para decírselo Valentina, ella también te quiere se notaba a kilómetros, solo tú no supiste verlo.

-Te equivocas-dice con desgano y cierto enojo en la voz- si lo vi al igual que todas, solo no pude aceptarlo a tiempo tal vez ya perdí esa oportunidad.

-Queremos que pasen las cosas de la nada, por ejemplo que les gustemos y se fijen en uno sin hacer nada para que eso pase…

-Pero Pia si lo hizo y yo no lo supe aprovechar en su momento, deje que mi miedo me controlara no pude con la presión de lo que pudieran decir o pensar de mí, no me permitió decirle cuanto la quería cuán importante era en mi vida-las lagrimas empiezan a salir de esos hermosos ojos-cuan enamorada estaba de ella.

-Da el primer paso…

¿El primer paso? O por lo menos es lo que le había recomendado Greta, pero¿ cual era este decirle que la quería, que no podían ser solamente amigas? que la necesitaba cada día un poco mas… debía buscarla lo más pronto posible antes de que realmente fuera demasiado tarde aun podía guardar la esperanza de que tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla.

Si iría a verla tenía que hacerlo con algo especial, quería empezar a demostrarle que si le importaba mas que una simple amiga, desesperada por no encontrar algo con que ir tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar los acordes de una canción olvidada en el baúl de los recuerdos, esa canción la había empezado unos meses antes de entrar a casa Maca hoy sabia que compondría esa canción para la mujer que le robaría el corazón, muy entrada la noche termino aquella canción que describía su relación con Pia.

Ese día despertó temprano a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvo para descansar, sorprendiendo a los habitantes de esa casa se metió a bañar antes que todos, tardándose un tiempo en escoger que ropa ponerse, peinarse con esmero quería verse lo mejor posible, salió corriendo sin desayunar armada de su inseparable guitarra rumbo a la casa de la morocha.

Al llegar a su destino y llamar a la puerta, una señora salió a recibirla, vestida como una adolecente no era a la que esperaba a ver.

-Buenos días ¿se encuentra Pia?

-Tu debes de ser una de sus amigas-solo asiento-pues la verdad no tengo idea donde esta no paso aquí la noche y si te soy sincera no sé cuantos días lleve sin regresar a la casa.

Esto no podía salir mejor, el amor de mi vida está desaparecida y sin poder comunicarme, su mama no se interesa por ella.

Decepcionada salió del lugar, cabizbaja camino rumbo a un parque cercano que vio antes de llegar a casa de la morena, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol saco su guitarra tocando aquella canción que escribió para ella.

**Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta**

**que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta**

**la vida vuela sin preguntar**

**no es un boceto para ensayar.**

**y dudo que sea más temprano que tarde pues,**

**me estoy acostumbrando a no poder amarte...**

Sin saber que su canto podía llegar a los oídos adecuados.

**Continuara…?**

Mmmm gracias por seguir leyendo después de mis 50 mil años sin actualizar espero les guste, se les agradecerá cualquier comentario bueno o malo las canciones son una de evanescence no recuerdo el nombre y la otra es puntos suspensivos de patricia bermudez es genial espero la escuchen.


	3. Set apart this dream

Como están? Yo muy feliz de ver que a pesar del tiempo que paso de mi actualización aun hay personas que leen mi historia muchas gracias no saben cuánto me alegra y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.

**Set apart this dream**

No podía permanecer más tiempo en su casa, esas cuatro paredes le traerían recuerdos nada gratos a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar después de todo se supone que nuestro santuario donde nos sentimos más seguros es nuestro propio hogar, pero como culparla con una madre despreocupada de su hija que la puso en manos de la primera persona que le ofreció cuidarla y pagarle con tal de que no le estorbara… gran error haber creído que su madre siempre la protegería, ahora la soledad cada instante se hacía presente con mayor ímpetu no solo a su alrededor si no que empezaba a penetrar a su corazón. Logro superar su pasado, sin embargo jamás lograría olvidar a aquella pelirroja que se instalo tan profundamente en su herido corazón, en su alma que clamaba por calor que encendiera una mecha que le permitiera sentirse viva nuevamente que le recordara que era una flor deseando florecer y mostrar esos atesorados sentimientos que deseaba entregar a la persona adecuada, Pia pensaba que aquella pirata que sería digna de aquel tesoro ya había llegado a su vida, nunca imagino que cargaría con la sombra de un amor mal correspondido.

Lo que no esperaba es que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar los acordes de una dulce guitarra que le recordaba tanto a su Valentina, tan tierna y cariñosa con ella dispuesta a cuidarla escucharla…

**Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta**

**que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta**

**la vida vuela sin preguntar**

**no es un boceto para ensayar.**

**y dudo que sea más temprano que tarde pues,**

**me estoy acostumbrando a no poder amarte...**

Mientras se acercaba al parque aquel al que solía ir de pequeña debido a que se encontraba a unas calles de su casa alcanzo a oír aquel canto, esa voz le sonaba tan conocida pero de donde, podía jurar que esa canción nunca la había escuchado en su vida pero muy en el fondo sentía que le era tan familiar, llamada por la curiosidad y la intriga de saber de donde provenía aquel sonido tan hipnótico se acerco.

Sentía que la llamaban que era solo para que ella, no sabía cómo describir aquel presentimiento.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una pelirroja sentada al pie de un árbol sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba no podía darse falsas ilusiones no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar algo así, por lo que insistió en que muchas personas andaban con el cabello pintado de ese color y que seguramente sabían tocar la guitarra: Valentina no era la única en el mundo… pero si en el suyo, se acerco con cautela albergando la mas mínima ilusión de que aquella muchacha sentada era el amor de su vida. Dio un par de pasos más, los cuales le ayudaron a enfocar con mayor precisión aquella figura… "no podía ser" pensaba Pia al ver esa tan característica chamarra blanca a cuadros negros.

-Valen… -susurra.

De golpe la música seso, sacándola se su trance.

-Pia?- se levanta inmediatamente, dejando recargada (casi avienta) su guitarra en el árbol reacción que sorprende a la susodicha.

-Creo que así me llamo –sonríe con ternura.

-Pia – parecía que la pelirroja no sabía decir nada mas causando una leve risa a la pelinegra, Valentina parece salir de su asombro y corre a abrazarla-no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también Valen-corresponde al abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta con preocupación.

-Bien Valen –dice fingiendo una sonrisa que su amiga no le compra, sabe que no puede mentirle a la pelirroja pero puede hacer el intento.

-De verdad Pia?

-Si estoy bien, desde que volví de casa de Maca mi mama es otra, me trata diferente ahora sí parece que soy su hija se preocupa por mí, consiguió un trabajo y yo también estoy buscando uno para ayudarla con los gasto de la casa.

La pelirroja quería gritarle que la dejara de engañar que sabia perfectamente que no era así, que todo seguía igual de caótico en su vida que apenas había ido a buscarla a su casa y su madre, si es que a esa persona se le podría llamar de esa manera no sabia donde se encontraba ni cuantos días llevaba fuera de su casa sin preocuparle lo mas mínimo el paradero de su hija. Pero como decirle que estaba preocupada por ella, entendía porque Pia no quería contarle la verdad, muchas veces le fallo así que como esperaba aun le tuviera la más mínima confianza después de que ella se encargo de que esta se diluyera con el tiempo.

Le dolía ver cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre ellas después de unos cuantos días alejadas, no podía decir que seguían siendo inseparables como al principio ya no existía esa confianza ciega que las impulso a buscar formar lazos entre ellas cuando las demás chicas solo buscaban la manera de atacar a la otra.

-Y tu Valen como has estado?

Su mente se debatía si decirle la verdad, del cuanto la había extrañado, que tal vez tarde muy tarde se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos de lo mucho que significaba ella dentro de su insípida vida que lloro por ella todas las noches al no tenerla cerca, al no sentir su cuerpo al lado suyo recordándole que no estaba sola en ese mundo donde para nadie existía.

-No tengo mucho de quejarme, mi mama y mi hermana también cambiaron-lo que pasaba es que estaban cansadas de luchar contra una necia que jamás les haría caso, que habían influido ya mucho sobre su pensar, su forma de llevar "SU" vida como para que se lo permitiera un segundo más de ahora en adelante no le daría importancia a sus opiniones ya que por sus prejuicios dudo por mucho tiempo sobre lo que sentía su corazón.

-Me alegro por ti-dice sonriendo.

Valentina se preguntaba si esa sonrisa era sincera, si aun se la merecía aun tenía ganas de sentirse cobijada de sus brazos esperando que ese cariño de antes aun estuviera enterrado en algún lugar del corazón de Pia.

Pronto regresaron abajo del árbol donde la pelirroja se encontraba unos minutos antes, las dos se sentaron juntas como en los viejos tiempos, Valentina tomando nuevamente su guitarra para enseñarle completa esa canción que compuso para ella y otras tantas que aun mantenía a medias esperando que de alguna manera su musa la ayudara a terminarlas ahora que su pequeño sol se encontraba a su lado iluminándola, solo esperaba que no solo fuera por esta tarde únicamente deseaba con fervor que fueran muchas tardes mas juntas compartiendo su vida, sus secretos, sus penas nuevamente odiaría ser solo su amiga pero si eso es lo único que le pueden ofrecer estaba dispuesta a tomarlo, encontraría la manera de recuperar a Pia volverla a enamorar y quedarse de por vida haciéndose compañía en un mundo que no las comprendía.

La noche se hizo presente mucho más rápido de lo que ambas esperaban, una por no dejarla ir y la otra por el miedo que esta le provocaba la oscuridad el silencio y la soledad que la invadía por esas horas.

Los primeros días que Pia estuvo en libertad paso las noches en su casa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que a ese hogar no pertenecía, por lo que regreso al que realmente consideraba su casa. Sin embargo Maca a los pocos días le dijo que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí tenía que enfrentar sus temores y volverse una persona fuerte que dependiera del cobijo de otro para sentirse segura.

Después de eso paso un par de días en un Motel, pero los recuerdos que este le traían a la mente había hecho que sus pesadillas de su vida pasada regresaran acechándola esperando su hora de más vulnerabilidad para atacarla.

-Me tengo que ir Valen o se van a preocupar.

-No por favor espera Pia, no creo que a tu mama le moleste que pases la noche conmigo o sí?

-Pero… - era tentadora su idea – no te dirán nada en tu casa.

La pelirroja solo niega con la cabeza, guarda su guitarra y toma de la mano a la pelinegra como un acto reflejo, a medio camino se da cuenta de su acción poniéndola algo nerviosa haciendo que se sonrojase, lo bueno es que su acompañante se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a esos mínimos detalles.

Esta seria la primera vez que la pelinegra fuera a casa de Valentina, que podía esperar de esa ida conocía a la perfección la opinión que tenía su mama y su hermana de su relación con Anna tal vez no podía compararse pero si todas se dieron cuenta de que entre ellas había algo más que amistad temía por la reacción y el problema que le traería a su amiga ya no quería ser carga de nadie.

-Pia…?-la llama sin respuesta alguna.

-Me decías ?

-Que ya llegamos, bienvenida a mi casa no es la gran cosa pero es mi casa o eso dicen.

Logra una sonrisa de su amiga por el comentario aligerando un poco la atmosfera pesada que se instalo entre ellas. Al entrara se dieron cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba vacío por suerte para la pelinegra aun no le tocaría conocer a la familia de Valentina.

-Quieres algo de comer ? –Ofrece sonriendo de lado- la verdad no sé hacer mucho de comer eeh así que piensa bien tu respuesta.

-Jajajaja si eso me quedo claro el tiempo que vivimos con Maca-sonriendo de igual manera.

Valentina se apresuro a la cocina a ver que buscar y preparar algo de comer, encontrando un sobre de sopa saco una cacerola con agua la puso a fuego lento siguió las instrucciones como muchas tantas otras veces y la dejo a fuego lento, regresando a buscar a Pia la cual se quedo en la sala curioseando las muchas fotos que había de la familia.

-Qué vez ?

-Nada interesante-se voltea un poco apenada-pero… dime la de esta foto eres tu o tu hermana ?

-Diablos la encontraste-se dirige a la foto que señala su amiga, la toma viéndola detenidamente-aunque parezca increíble si soy yo esa niña con vestidito zapatitos a juego, una bolsita y sus coletitas.

-Valen te vez… "tan tierna, hermosa" diferente.

-Lo sé…

-A que huele ? –pregunta Pia tratando de identificar el olor- creo que huele a quemado… más bien huele a quemado Valentina.

Ambas corren a la cocina buscando el origen del olor, encontrándose con que la cazuela en la que puso la sopa esta hirviendo con la mayoría de la pasta quedando quemada e incomible.

-Valen, se le baja al fuego para q se cocine bien.

"Porque no lo hice, no es la primera vez que preparo sopa aguada-observa a Pia intentar despegar la masa pegada al fondo del traste y se embelesa-ya sé porque"

-Si ignoramos que la mayoría está quemado y tiene un sabor extraño como a carbón, podemos comer jajajaja.

-No tranquila preparare pizza-voltea la pelinegra a verla preocupada ahora quemara la casa-es más sencillo-toma el teléfono marco un numero y espera unos segundos-buenas noches podría traerme una pizza de pepperoni… si… si… si… con cambio.

Toma a Pia de la muñeca y la arrastra a la sala a sentarse y esperar su comida.

-Listo en media hora comemos, ves que tan sencillo es preparar pizza.

-Si ya me di cuenta.

El tiempo transcurrió sin un comentario mas, instalándose un silencio muy profundo pero para nada incomodo siendo perturbado por el ruido del televisor en el cual pasaban una película, por un momento Valentina creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre las dos (antes de que la rechazara), sin embargo el gusto le duro poco ya que al transcurrir los minutos todo se volvía mas incomodo no se hablaban ni si quiera se miraban, sabía que Pia estaba sentada a su lado pero parecieran meras extrañas encontradas por casualidad era tan difícil esta situación más cuando había decidido que no la quería fuera de su vida, si tenía tantas ganas de lanzársele encima y besarla sin fin, de decirle cuanto la amaba en realidad cuan miserable se volvió su vida sin su compañía lo mucho que lamentaba cuanto la lastimo y lo estúpida que fue al dejarla ir así como así que sabia perfectamente que se merecía todo esto sin embargo eso no significaba que le gustaría que las cosas entre ellas fuera diferentes.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Llego la pizza.

Saco un par de platos vasos en la mesa sirvió unas rebanadas de pizza y se la llevo a su amiga que seguía sentada en la sala viendo todos los movimientos de la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes- le tiene el plato y se sienta a su lado a seguir contemplando en la televisión esas imágenes vacías que no la ayudaban en nada con la situación a este paso sufriría un ataque de ansias e impotencia de darse cuenta que aun seguía siendo la misma cobarde que salió de la casa de Maca por no ser capaz de darse la oportunidad de amar a esa hermosa y tierna mujer a su lado, le faltaba dar ese último paso que le permitieran volver a ser feliz y sentirse completa pero como hacerlo si la actitud de Pia tampoco la ayudaba a armarse de valor.

-Valen que rica te quedo la pizza y decías que no sabias preparar nada de comer.

Su comentario hizo reír de buena gana a las dos.

-Si lo sé, verdad que están muy buenas las pizzas que preparo ?

La pelinegra no pudo contestar por el bocado que tenía en la boca pero atino a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

Qué lindo sueño era aquel de nueva cuenta las dos como amigas sin embargo en esta ocasión cuánto duraría cuanto le seria permitido sentirse feliz al lado de esta persona como tendría que demostrarle ese cariño que le tiene tan inmenso e incuantificable, todo un sueño hecho realidad por fin la persona que la entendía la quería sin juzgar en quien confiar todo sus penas y alegrías sus logros y tropiezos quería ser parte de una vida nueva que podrían iniciar juntas un camino a un largo y con tantos y tantos obstáculos era humana cometía error y su mayor error fue dejarla ir.

-Valentina ya llegamos! – se escucha el grito desde el saguan esto venia a echarle a perder su fantasía de todo perfecto, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto dejo los platos sucios, tomo su guitarra y la mano de Pia la jalo y subieron corriendo a su cuarto encerrándose con seguro en esta ocasión no se meterían en su vida arruinándole la oportunidad de ser quien de verdad es.

-Valen estás segura que no hay problema con que me quede?, porque puedo irme a mi casa todo está bien luego podemos volver a vernos.

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza, saco un saco de dormir de su armario lo tendió en el piso.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada solo no quiero que se metan en lo que no les importa, puedes dormir en mi cama es cómoda jajaja según yo ¿verdad?-busca nuevamente algo en uno de sus cajones sacando mucha ropa que deja caer al piso al fin no tendría nada mejor que hacer y luego podría ocupar ese tiempo para recoger y no pensar en la pelinegra-toma espero te quede y para q no extrañes tu tortuga te presto mi tigre solo cuídalo y no lo babes.

-Cállate yo no babeo.

-Jajajajaja créeme tengo suficientes pruebas para refutar eso.

Sin una palabra más tomo su pijama y salió del cuarto para dejar cambiar a su amiga y cambiarse ella no quería incomodarla y por cualquier situación enfrentar a su madre fuera de su guarida.

Por suerte ese encuentro no llego regreso a su cuarto y se encontró con que una curiosa Pia observaba lo que se encontraba a su alcance tenía en las mano un cuaderno en el cual se dedicaba a escribir sus más profundos deseos que después se convertirían en melodías que acompañarían las letras de su corazón de su dolor y su felicidad, se preguntaba si lo habría leído o siquiera llegado a hojear, ¿habría encontrado lo que sentía por ella?

-No te dijeron nada?

-Hagamos de cuenta que yo en esta casa ya existo pero no soy indispensable.

Pia no sabia que contestar era un poco frio escuchar aquello, pero no era muy diferente en su casa, podía entender de alguna forma a su amiga estaban casi en la misma situación y posiblemente solo se tenían a la otra para no sentirse solas, abandonadas y creer que aun existían.

-Gracias –le dice de la nada la pelinegra destendiendo la cama dejando a un lado en el tocador la libreta de su amiga que esperaría poder leerla después, preparándose para acostarse- segura que no prefieres dormir en tu cama ?

-Si de verdad está bien no te preocupes por mí.

Ambas se acuestan sin decir una palabra más, Valentina no quería que la viera que notara cuanto le estaba doliendo todo esto y Pia solo podía observar el techo esperando que este le diera una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando a que la ayudara a no volver a sentirse ilusionada que no quería seguir tropezando con la misma piedra de tez nívea y cabello color fuego.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud, pesando a las dos habitantes de ese cuarto que permanecieron calladas hasta que la morena se dejo vencer por el sueño. Esto no paso desapercibido para Valentina, quien deseaba meterse a su cama como en los viejos tiempos acobijarla y verla dormir tan profundamente, algunas veces pensaba que era cuando podía ver de verdad a esa Pia inocente con un semblante de paz, de sincera paz, que era el único momento en el que todos sus problemas desaparecían, sin pesadillas y miedos…

-Valientina ¿… jajaja que buena broma, como es que pueda creer eso de mi si soy la persona más cobarde del mundo, solo cuando estas dormida soy capaz de decirte cuanto te necesito-se acerca un poco a la cama dudando entre sí seguir o parar ahí, no estaba segura si e n realidad estaba dormida o no- cuanto significas para mí. Te quiero dentro de mi vida no solo como una amiga-acaricia con temor una de sus mejillas, apenas un roce que podría confundirse con el toque del viento- no puedo vivir con esa decisión tan tonta de hacerte creer que jamás significaste nada para mí, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo a ese momento…-un par de muecas por parte de la pelinegra hacen que retroceda un poco, seguido de un par de reclamos y uno q otra quejido, preocupada pregunta-¿Pia?, ¿Pia te pasa algo?

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupa un poco más sintiéndose impotente de no saber cómo ayudarla.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-grita la pelinegra, esto solo podía significar una cosa, las pesadillas y los recuerdos de ese tiempo tan obscuro de su vida habían vuelto. Tal vez no podía abrazarla y calmarla como antes pero siempre estaría dispuesta a velar su sueño y hacer hasta lo imposible porque este fuera lo más tranquilo posible.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su guitarra empezó a tocar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba a la cual tuvo q hacerle ligeros cambios para q fuera acústica.

**Close your eyes little girl  
You're a princess now  
You own this world  
Twirling in your twirly dress  
You're the loveliest far above the rest**

No podía negar cuan enamorada se encontraba de esta pequeña mujer que hoy descansaba en su lecho y jamás haría nada para volverla a dañar ya suficiente habían sufrido sus corazones, al punto que su amor se volvió una lenta agonía.

Ahora haría hasta lo imposible por verla bien, saber que se encontraba feliz y sus noches fueran tranquilas.

**Oh set apart this dream  
Oh set apart this dream for me  
Set apart this dream for me**

Al poco tiempo de empezar a cantar la pelinegra se relajo pareciendo que las pesadillas se alejaban de ella que esa armoniosa y tersa voz ahuyentaban todos esos temores que no la dejaban descansar.

**Oh lovely and beautiful  
Precious and priceless  
You're so much more than you know  
Heart of the purest gold  
Pure clean and white snow  
Clothed in such splendor  
Oh what a beauty for me**

**Set apart this dream**  
**Set apart this dream for me**

Al término de la canción Valentina se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama con la espalda recargada, con los ojos cerrados esperando que esto hubiera ayudado a su pequeño ángel.

Sin embargo no dejo de tocar por un rato mas, sigo con una melodía pausada y tierna demostrando todo lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos.

-Duerme en este paraíso que es solo tuyo esta noche, que yo hoy te protegeré-dice con ternura depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**Continuara…**

Hola a tods los que sigan leyendo esta historia medio chafa esta vez el capitulo o eso digo porque está escrito en diferentes momentos de mi vida por los cuales pase desde la felicidad hasta la más profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento porque descubrí que cuando me peleaba con mi novia me salía inspiración para esta historia. No me queda más que agradecer su paciencia y si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia de lo que podría pasar en capítulos siguientes u opiniones de si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando o tienen algo que les podría parecer bueno son bien recibidos sus comentarios.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario bueno o jitomatasos lo que sea que me quieran mandar que pueda ayudarme a mejorar, me despido y nuevamente gracias por leerme.


	4. Un día para el amor

Otra vez se me olvido escribir que canción era y el grupo discúlpenme ando pensando en tantas cosas cuando escribo que se me pasan algunas ideas o comentarios que quiero hacer. La canción es Set Apart This Dream del grupo flylea, en lo personal uno de mis grupos favoritos y en especial esta canción me recuerda mucho a ellas espero puedan escucharla después.

**Un día para el amor.**

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por el lugar despertando a la pelinegra la cual aun un poco desorientada por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba no se percato de que esta había sido una de sus primeras noches sin pesadillas después de varios días de inmediato.

Al incorporarse cayo en la cuenta de que era mañana y su sueño había sido de corrido no había despertado a media noche jadeante asustada y con lagrimas por sus sueños, preguntándose porque había sido esto, se encontró con un ligero calor en su mano, al girar a ver de que se trataba se sorprendió al ver que una melena pelirroja se encontraba expandida por un lado de la cama, su pequeña Valentina se encontraba sentada recargada en su buro y su cabeza en la orilla de la cama y que a pesar de estar profundamente dormida no soltaba ni a su guitarra ni a ella.

¿Habría sido por ella que logro dormir, que la arrullara toda la noche?

-Una simple caricia de mi Valen puede lograr tanto en mí-se acerca a su frente para depositarle un tierno beso.

El contacto a pesar de que parece efímero logra que la pelirroja se estremezca, como si su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto de los labios de Pia sintiendo ese especial calor que solo conseguía su pequeño ángel con cualquier caricia, a pesar de lo profundamente dormida que se encontrara.

-¿Dime porque Valentina me hiciste creer que era algo especial para ti y termine sin tu corazón?, que no sabes cuanto te necesito en mi vida lo sola que me siento sin tu compañía de lo perdida que me encuentro sin alguien que me guie como tu lo has hecho. Gracias a ti pude ir dejando poco a poco mi pasado atrás me diste las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante y ahora me siento mas vulnerable que antes, ¿Por qué no puedes permitirte ser libre?-le acaricia con ternura la mejilla logrando despertar a la pelirroja, que para no verse en esta vergonzosa situación y explicarle porque la acariciaba decidió hacerse la dormida y tomarla levemente de la mano.

Le dolía un poco la espalda y el cuello lo sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de él, la luz le lastimaba los ojos, los sentía pesados y le ardían por el poco tiempo que durmió anoche pero como había valido la pena con tal de ver a su pequeña pelinegra mas tranquila al dormir, por un momento se vio tentada a despertarla pero le daba miedo enfrentar a esa triste mirada. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que había dejado de cantar y haber tomado la mano de su bella durmiente para después recargarse en el buro, por mas que deseara dormir al lado de Pia no se atrevía a colarse en su lecho para abrazarla que patética era la amaba eso era lo único que debería importar en esos momentos.

Fijo su vista en su mano izquierda la cual seguía levemente sujeta a la de su ángel, sin duda no esperaba encontrarse con tal detalle, pequeño pero tan grande a la vez no tenia idea de como explicarlo pero lo que ese roce de manos la hacia sentir era tan mágico…

No podía llamarse de otra manera mas que cobarde que con la ayuda de Morfeo podía aprovechar el momento que tenía para contemplar la belleza que irradiaba su "amiga", esos tan delicados labios que apenas dejaban pasar el aire. Ya no podía recordar su sabor, el contacto de esa piel sobre la suya el contacto de sus manos sobre su mejilla al besarla extrañaba de una manera dolorosa revivir esos momentos y hacerlos durar por la eternidad, usarlo de inspiración para otra canción que le ayudara a jamás olvidar lo que muy en su interior se removía con solo la mirada de esa pelinegra sobre ella, como podía hacerla perder con facilidad la poca cordura y tranquilidad que tenia.

-Te robaste todo lo que pensé que era-le dice al aire sin imaginar que cada una de sus palabras se alojaban en el fondo de ese maltrecho corazón-y sin embargo no te di ni una parte del inmenso cariño que lograste fomentar en mi.

Deja su guitarra a un lado para poder sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con delicadeza suelta esa pequeña mano a la que le gustaría aferrase por el resto de su vida, se sienta con delicadeza en la cama para empezar a acariciar el rostro de Pia.

-Sabes hoy y desde el día en que nos despedimos me arrepentí de cada una de las palabras que te dije, muy en el fondo no acepte lo que sentía por ti.

Cada palabra que escuchaba la hacían que su corazón volviera a palpitar con una fuerza y una vida que ya no recordaba que le fueron robadas y ahora le estaban regresando poco a poco.

-Y ahora que ya se con certeza quien soy y que quiero en mi vida o mejor dicho quien me gustaría que fuera parte de mi vida sigo sin atreverme a decirle cuanto la quiero-acariciaba con insistencia ese rostro tan lindo que dormía tan profundamente (o eso creía ella), bajando hasta posarse en sus labios los cuales repasaba una y otra vez con sus dedos quería memorizarlos que al cerrar los ojos se delinearan inmediatamente en su mente que recordara su textura hasta el mas minúsculo detalle que la dejaran fantasear un momento tan mágico e increíble con un aura de pasión volvieran a juntar sus labios en un beso de necesidad reprimida-desearía que no estuvieras dormida y escucharas cada una de mis palabras, que recuerdes el momento preciso en el que te digo que te quiero que te necesito que cada segundo sin ti a mi lado es la muerte que puedo parecer fuerte, callada y valiente pero frente a ti esa Valentina desaparece deja ver a una nueva persona que se siente dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo el mundo con tal de estar a tu lado, porque quiero que tu y yo seamos solo una persona con el mismo palpitar de nuestros corazones, sin embargo no tuve la fuerza de luchar contra la persona mas importante que nos impide estar juntas: yo.

¿Era cierto lo que le decían o era imaginación suya?, ¿cada silaba pronunciada era sincera?, su corazón la hacia creer que eran verdad que por mucho que su inconsciente lo deseara un sueño así de vivido no podía ser cierto. Las caricias sobre sus labios y su rostro la tentaban a levantarse para besar a su Valientina y decirle que también ella la quería que extrañaba su compañía que serian tan felices de saber que con si podrían contar con la otra. Con el paso de los segundos su corazón se adentraba a una carrera cada vez mas rápida temía que su pelirroja pudiera escuchar sus latidos que cada nuevo movimiento de su corazón aumentaban de intensidad en la habitación, en sus oídos los podía oír como un tambor que anuncia alguna buena o mala noticia, ¿pero cual de las dos podría ser lo que iba a suceder?

No podía evitar ver esos rosas labios por los cuales se filtraba el frio aire de esa mañana, de lo tentadores que podían ser un beso no solo era unir una boca con otra también era una forma de demostrar su amor y ¿cuantas veces eso labios le demostraron aquel cariño que creció tan rápido entre ellas?, aun seria de esa manera.

Sentía crecer en su interior un impulso que difícilmente podía ser controlado, sin darse cuenta se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de Pia la cual aun seguía sin tener idea de que sucedía a su alrededor, podría ser la ultima vez que tendría tal oportunidad, sin dudarlo un segundo mas poso su labios sobre los de su bella durmiente, fue apenas una caricia que se negaba a morir tan rápidamente…

Pia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿era cierto que Valentina la estaba besando, de verdad no podía seguir viviendo sin ella?, todas aquellas palabras que le decía la hacia pensar porque no podían ser novias, o mas bien porque nunca lo fueron si sus sentimientos eran mas que obvios, por esta razón tenia que ser un sueño de ninguna manera podía ser real, se vio tentada a abrir los ojos y confirma que su mente no era la que le jugaba una mala broma como muchas otras veces. Sin embargo el beso empezó a tomar mayor intensidad, el movimiento sobre sus labios era más rápido e insistente podía sentir las ansias que consumían a su Valentina, con temor lo que hacia que sus movimientos se volvieran algo torpes con cada segundo que transcurría, sin duda alguna era un beso lleno de temor y amor.

Valentina seguía sin creer del todo que era lo que estaba haciendo, esta acción ¿que podría traer de nuevo en su vida?, ¿mas preguntas que respuestas, mas dolor o el alivio de todo lo que provoco?, se volvía tan incierto su futuro con forme seguía besándola porque este podría significar su ultimo beso, uno que marcara una despedida en definitiva.

No sabia que hacer, debía dejarla y hacerla creer que de verdad estaba dormida o demostrarle que ese amor le era aun correspondido que jamás se perdió solo faltaba una pista de que podían ser felices…

Su mente se desconecto también se dejo llevar por el beso disfrutándolo como ninguno de los pasados besos hizo, no había miedos ni fantasmas que pudieran entrometerse en este momento de felicidad sin darse cuenta empezó a corresponder el beso tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja la cual asustada por el acto se separo de inmediato.

Pia hizo ademan de despertar a lo que Valentina se dio cuenta y se alejó sentándose a los pies de la cama para no levantar sospechas en su compañera de cuarto.

-Buenos días Valen-dice sentándose en la cama.

-Ho…hola P...Pia-contesta nerviosa-¿que tal la noche?

-Bastante bien gracias.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Poca si.

Sin decir nada mas Valentina se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto casi corriendo debido a que su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora seguía nerviosa y tenia miedo a que pudiera decirle algo la pelinegra que la dejara al borde del abismo sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, jamás se imagino que una persona y un simple acto que le parecía tan repulsivo hoy le hiciera parecer gelatina.

Y la pelinegra aun sin saber que hacer con todo lo que había sucedido si creer en cada una de las palabras dichas del contacto de su forma tan tierna de ser con ella de ese amor apenas descubierto por parte de su amiga o cerrarse a la idea de sentir algo mas, negarse por completo al amor y no hacerse ilusiones como otras tantas veces y la vida se había encargado de negarle un cuento de hadas con finales felices.

"¿Qué es lo correcto?"-piensa durante unos minutos tratando de darse una respuesta que quizá no exista, los minutos transcurren rápidamente sorprendiéndola al momento en que Valentina regresa con un vaso de leche con chocolate y unos panes tostados.

-Lu sinnto-dice la pelirroja, su compañera no puede evitar una risa al verla tratar de comer un pan tostado que esta apunto de caérsele de la boca, deja el vaso y el plato con el pan para-aq…aqtii te lus diejo.

-¿No desayunaras conmigo?

-Yo ya tome un poco de leche me voy a bañar para que te metas tú, o ¿te vas a quedar apestosa?

-Cálmate Valentina que yo siempre me bañaba, a la que había que meterla a la fuerza era ti.

Sin decir nada más sale del cuarto para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba un respiro alejarse de aquel ángel que la hacia hacer las cosas mas extraordinarias que jamás pensó hacer, solo que seguía siendo la misma miedosa todo lo que le dijo era cierto lo mas puro y sincero que su corazón le dictaba y seguía siendo incapaz de decirlo cuando podía darle alguna respuesta todo debido al terror que invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo al ahora ser ella la rechazada.

Abrió la llave de la regadera, y el sonido del agua al chocar contra el piso lleno toda la habitación haciendo que sus pensamientos por primera vez en días dejaran de escucharse, se metió a sentir el correr del agua en su cuerpo relajándola por completo a pesar de que aun no se encontraba caliente la ayudo a olvidarse del mundo que la rodeaba de ser solo ella liberarse de los problemas que no la dejaban en paz. Era Valentina y nadie podía cambiarlo seria feliz sin importar lo que le dijeran y haría lo mejor que pudiera para lograrlo no se rendiría, conseguiría nuevamente el amor que alejo.

Con este nuevo pensamiento empezó a cantar aquella canción que desde que salió de casa de Maca le había devuelto una pequeña sonrisa imaginando que la habían escrito para ellas dos, en si para que por fin tomara el valor de darse un día para el amor.

**It's been so long  
Since we had time  
Let's take a day and make everything right...**

Era lo que le hacia falta darse un día que le permitiera revivir cada una de las emociones que aquella pelinegra le causaba desde el primer momento que la conoció, tuvo todo el tiempo que esas cuatro paredes le daban para estar con ella, decirle lo mucho que le gustaba y lo desaprovecho sin embargo este día haría todo bien.

Seria su princesa de cuentos y le demostraría que esto no era un juego para nada que le era importante.

**Just take my hand  
Fall in love with me again  
Let's run away to the place  
When love first found us  
Let's run away for the day  
Don't need anyone around us  
oh oh oh**

Tenían que alejarse de su casa de ese ambiente que tanto las limitaba, necesitaba volverse a ganar su confianza y entre esas cuatro paredes no iba a suceder, no podía suponer que un milagro le devolviera a su Pia, debía hacer ella ese milagro.

Sabía bien que tenia que hacer: ESCAPAR del mundo que las había separado, demostrarle que a pesar de todo seguía estando para ella mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo no podían salir de la ciudad no tenían donde quedarse, ni sabia si la pelinegra aceptaría compartir su día con ella.

Un poco preocupada Pia salió en busca de su amiga pelirroja, unos ruidos del fondo del pasillo le llamaron la atención al acercarse cual fue su sorpresa de ver que Valentina estaba cantando… quedándose unos instantes para escuchar esa fina, delicada y hermosa voz, la cual la hacia revivir tantas sensaciones que pensó había perdido por completo.

**When everything in love gets so complicated  
It only takes a day to change it  
Well I have to say  
Can't wait  
All I need is a day  
So let's run away for the day  
And I'll give everything in this moment  
And I promise to make everyday just like today...**

Aquellas palabras cantadas por su Valen la habían descolocado por completo, ¿de verdad quería un día para volverla a enamorar?, seguramente todo era una coincidencia, después de todo la pelirroja siempre se la pasaba cantando en casa de Maca… sin embargo algo tenia de especial esta vez.

"O tal vez es lo que quieres creer Pia"-se regaña olvidando sus dudas regresa al cuarto, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que significaba.

-¿No crees que tardaste mucho?, ¿que no te habías bañado desde que salimos de casa de Maca?

-¿La verdad?- sonríen ambas con el comentario- ya te deje una toalla en el baño si quieres algo de ropa solo avísame.

-Si gracias- dice con desilusión esperaba que le dijera algo más.

-Pero te apuras e Pia que nos vamos a ir a pasear.

-¿Y vas a manejar tu moto?

-Si.

-Solo no me mates quieres.

- Ja ja ja que graciosa ni que fuera como Adela o tan torpe como Marisa.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no lo crees?- espera por una respuesta que jamás llega y decide irse a bañar apurarse a ver que podría esperarle este día, sin duda alguna la ayudaría a olvidarse de la soledad que la acompaño desde que recupero su libertad.

Tardo diez minutos en salir de baño vestida con ropa que le dio su amiga, se veía muy rara no solía estar así vestida un pantalón entubado y una playera que delineaba con delicadeza cada curva que siempre se esmeraba en ocultar de su cuerpo.

-Vámonos Pia-la toma de la mano para arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

-Espera Valen…

-Se nos ara mas tarde-la suelta y saca su moto de la cochera-toma póntelo.

Ambas suben a la motocicleta Pia con un poco de miedo se aferra a la cintura de su amiga provocando un ligero estremecimiento en la pelirroja, pone en marcha el motor y avanza haciendo que el agarre sea más fuerte.

-Te prometo q no te mato Pia tranquilízate-le dice despreocupadamente, no es que quisiera que la dejara de abrazar simplemente quería que disfrutara del viaje.

-Si-contesta nerviosa la pelinegra, la cual después de unos minutos en la motocicleta relaja su agarre y decide apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga dejándose llevar por la sensación tan placentera que este viaje le producía.

-Llegamos Pia-ambas bajan de la motocicleta se quitan el casco, y empiezan a caminar Valentina iba con una amplia sonrisa y su compañera estaba desconcertada de que hacían en ese lugar.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Am... ¿Recuerdas como patinar?

-¿Queeeee?

Sin decir una palabra mas Valentina la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta la taquilla paga sus entradas y la lleva a pedir sus patines.

-Listo ya no puedes huir, dame tus zapatos.

-Pe… pero Valen no se…

-No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar.

La pelirroja sin esperar a su acompañante sale al hielo y patina un poco antes de voltear para animar a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

-Ven Pia te prometo que no te vas a caer-la otra aun dudosa pone un pie en el hielo haciendo que se resbalara agarrándose del barandal para colocar el otro-suéltate vamos avanza.

-No me voy a caer.

Así pasaron algunos minutos discutiendo antes de que Pia intentara avanzar un poco, después de las lecciones que su amiga le había dado. A simple vista se veía muy sencillo, deslizar un pie frente al otro, sin embargo al intentarlo ella la sensación de irse de boca contra el hielo no le permitía dar más de dos pasos.

-Umm a ver dame la mano y te ayudo-da unos pasos para regresar con su amiga y estando a poco de llegar a su altura esta tropieza cayendo de sentón contra el hielo.

-Jajajajaja no gracias sola estoy mejor.

-… en vez de reírte deberías ayudarme-Pia resignada se acerca con ayuda del barandal, le da la mano para ayudarla pero Valentina la jala para hacerla caer también-estamos a mano.

Valentina sin decir nada mas se levanta rápidamente y empieza a avanzar alejándose de su amiga la cual con trabajos logra ponerse de pie acercándose a la orilla y así tratar de alcanzar a la pelirroja, estando a unos centímetros de ella se avienta para atraparla y empezarle a hacer cosquillas.

-Jajaja no suéltame-se intenta zafar del agarre sin mucho éxito-jajaja déjame en paz.

Ambas empiezan a forcejear logrando que vuelvan al hielo muertas de risa a pesar de lo frio debajo de ellas, permanecen unos segundos así viéndose a lo ojos por los cuales pasan miles de sentimientos que no saben como expresar.

-Señoritas no pueden estar jugando pesado aquí.

-Si lo sentimos-la pelinegra es la primera en hablar.

Se ponen de pie sin decir nada más y se toman de la mano para andar en la pista sin más problemas, permanecen de esa manera durante un largo tiempo hasta que empieza a sonar una canción que llama la atención de las dos apenas escuchan las primeras palabras.

**In the blink of an eye  
I was falling from the sky  
In the blur, you took my breath away  
And my heart starts beating  
And my lungs start breathing  
And the voice in my head starts screaming  
I'm alive**

Por primera vez en días podían decir que de verdad estaban vivas que podían disfrutar de un momento en el que no tuvieran que lamentar nada de lo que habían hecho o dicho.

Eran solo ellas dos las que importaban y pertenecían a ese momento, a la sensación que les generaba ese pequeño roce de manos, la textura de la piel, su calor, lo que representaba para cada una, cada una de las sonrisas que se regalaban eran la cereza del pastel. Los pequeños detalles en esos momentos eran los más grandes lo que uno siempre recuerda y hace vibrar su corazón.

**You're like a laser light  
Burning down, burning down on me  
Burning down, burning down on me  
You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
You make me feel like I can live another day  
You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way**

No podía expresarlo mejor, su Valentina era todo para ella la persona que desde que cruzaron palabra la hizo sentir segura que podía acurrucarse en sus brazos a llorar desahogar su mas profundo dolor y sentirse comprendida aceptada. Fue la única persona en la que después de tantos años pudo confiar la que le devolvió la esperanza las ganas de volver a vivir y sentir cada uno de los sentimientos que despertaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no podía evitarlo seguía enamorada de su trovadora.

**You and me, face to face  
And there's so much I could say  
And these words, have forever seen the silence  
Can you hear that box b-b-breaking  
And the world starts sha-sha-shaking  
They keep talking, talking, talking  
But we're walking, walking  
To the light tonight, tonight**

De un momento a otro la pelirroja se detiene, su compañera desconsertada por lo que sucede sin querer que estos momentos terminen es sorprendida por dos brazos que la rodean por la cintura siendo atraia a ese cuerpo menudo y bien formado.

No sabia del todo que era lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo sus instintos le decían que continuara no debía detenerse.

-Lo siento por todo lo que dije antes-susurra Valentina en el odio de la pelinegra, separándose un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la pista de patinaje.

Tal vez tendría otro momento para decir todas las demás palabras que se atoraban en su garganta, las que podrían significar una nueva Valentina.

**Continuara…**

Hola espero que sigan leyendo esto a pesar de tiempo que tarde en continuar lo siento mucho pero cada día sé que odio más la uni pero aun sigo viva, espero poder subir la continuación pronto, acepto cualquier comentario bueno o malo, digo todo lo que me ayude a mejorar como escritora y cuanto mas vea mas me apurare a continuar con la historia.

Sin más que decir GRACIAS por los que llegaron hasta aquí, las canciones que aparecen son Runaway de Bruno Mars y Laserlight de Jessie J, si tienen alguna sugerencia con la historia o alguna canción que crean podría ayudar a la historia son bien recibidas.


	5. Quiero respirar

Hola espero sigan leyendo esta pequeña historia y les siga gustando como los primeros capítulos a pesar de que el pasado estuvo un poco enredado en ideas.

**Quiero respirar.**

Aun desconcertada por lo sucedido en la pista de patinaje, se puso el casco y se monto junto con Valentina en la moto. La rodeo por la cintura acercándose a su cuerpo, sabia de ante mano que no hacía falta aferrarse pues no la tiraría de la moto pero esa cercanía que podía permitirse en ese momento la reconfortaba, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro inhalando su aroma, como había extrañado esas noches en las cuales dormían juntas.

Durante todo el camino se pregunto a que se refería al decirle que la perdonara por todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Qué debía suponer? Eran las palabras de amor que le dijo sin dudarlo en la mañana… seguramente debía de ser eso o… ¿podía ser que se refiriera a cuando le dijo que solo podían ser amigas?

Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas sin respuesta la actitud de su amiga pelirroja no le ayudaba en nada a solucionar este dilema y no se atrevía a preguntarle sin mas que era lo que realmente le quiso decir en ese momento.

-Pia –le dice la pelirroja pasándole la mano enfrente- tierra llamando a Pia.

-Eeeh si que pasa-dice confundida, hasta ese momento se da cuenta que se detuvieron y esa no era la casa de su amiga- ¿en dónde estamos?

-Vine por algo de comer-sonríe Valentina divertida al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelinegra-no creo que quieras volver a probar mis deliciosas pizzas o que queme la casa otra vez, no tardo.

Entra al pequeño local, se nota que la conocen ahí pues varios de los empleados la saludan alegremente hablan un poco y uno desaparece por una puerta seguramente la cocina para darle su pedido. Pia solo observa desde afuera la escena observando lo que pasa imaginándose el posible dialogo y como una de las meseras se acerca más a su Valen, quien se cree que es para hacer eso y peor aun porque la pelirroja la dejaba no le ponía un freno que no le importaba que la estuviera viendo.

Al salir del lugar noto que su amiga estaba más callada de lo normal y con un semblante diferente paso de estar con semblante de confusión paso a uno de enojo bastante palpable, podía Valentina imaginarse porque sonriéndole con cautela subió a la motocicleta solo que en esta ocasión no sintió ese abrazo que la aprisionaba, suspirando resignada puso en marcha el motor para seguir con su camino para llegar a casa.

Ambas estaban muy calladas al llegar a la casa, la pelirroja dejo una bolsa con la comida sobre la mesa en lo que iba por un par de platos. Sirviendo un poco de espagueti con salsa de tomate y un poco de carne y queso.

-Cocinan muy rico, te va a gustar.

Sin un comentario más, empezaron a comer Valen tenía razón la comida estaba deliciosa no podía quejarse no había podido resistirse a comer otro plato de pasta antes de comerse su pedazo de lasaña, las porciones eran grandes para que una sola persona se lo terminara.

-Jajajaja ahora si tenias hambre-dice Valen al ver el plato vacio- no comías así en casa de Maca.

-Bueno…-se sonroja bostezando.

-Ve a dormir yo recojo aquí.

Subió al cuarto de su amiga, los parpados le pesaban no se había dado cuenta de cuan cansada se sentía al llegar se aventó a la cama y pronto se quedo dormida. Al poco rato subió la pelirroja encontrándose con su amiga dormida profundamente y no quería molestarla por lo que decidió buscar su pequeña libreta donde se encontraba su alma plasmada en palabras y melodías tal vez nunca fue muy extrovertida en el colegio pero su música era la mejor manera de comunicarse que conocía, podía expresar lo que fuera sin miedo de decir algo mal, tristemente solo una persona se había detenido a escucharla y ahora no estaba.

Y ahí estaba la última canción antes de entrar a casa de Maca nunca la había tocado, aun le faltaban partes y la melodía no le era muy clara en su cabeza, no sabía aun como musicalizar esos sentimientos y que significaban en realidad.

Toma su guitarra y la libreta, sale al pasillo aun no regresaban ni su madre ni su hermana aun podía ser libre por un momento respirar con calma sentándose en las escalera acomodándose la guitarra entre las piernas, buscando esa canción, puso sus dedos sobre el traste y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento tocando un par de notas y revisar que estuviera afinada. Empieza con un arpegio antes de rasgar las cuerdas con un tono que muestra su frustración, empezando a cantar.

**Sola en la profundidad,  
Con algo alrededor,  
Con mucha oscuridad  
Es que se valora el aire**

Tarde… 

Dice lo último en un susurro, siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta que no la deja seguir cantando, inhala con fuerza no iba a permitir que la presión que ejercieron sobre ella volviera a hacerla prisionera de esta casa, de sí misma y le quitaran su voz.

La melodía empezaba a hacer eco en los oídos de Pia la cual seguía dormida, pero ese sonido era tan melancólico le oprimía el corazón despertándola de a poco.****

Por tanta ambición  
De este mundo  
De los que juega con tu hambre  
Y nos condena el alma

Sin calma….

Era Valentina su Valentina, estaba cantando pero donde estaba se levanto inmediatamente saliendo del cuarto a trompicones hasta ver parte de su guitarra, estaba sentada en las escaleras.

**Vas por el mundo  
Entre prisas y cenizas  
Luchando contra el tiempo  
Te lleva a la asfixia**

Dame libertad  
No quiero maldad  
Quiero respirar  
Dame lealtad  
Un poco de verdad  
Quiero respirar 

Escuchaba su desesperación en esas letras, no sabía que podía sentirse así siempre le parecía una persona fuerte que no le afectaba tanto el rechazo de su familia siempre le dio poca importancia pero en el fondo no era así se sentía asfixiada y esta es su única válvula de escape.****

Sigue tu recuerdo  
Dentro de mí  
Y poco, poco de tu amor.

Se detuvo de inmediato al oír un ruido, al parecer alguien la había escuchado. La pelinegra se sentía torpe había hecho enmudecer esa hermosa voz que le mostraba un poco del dolor que en el fondo sentía, trato de disculparse por invadir su burbuja pero ni un sonido salió de su boca que tonta se sentía y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar la estaba abrazando.

Valentina estaba igual de sorprendida que su amiga, se encontraba desconcertada aun aferrada al mango de su guitarra no quería soltarla era lo único que aun la mantenía en pie.

-Es hermosa.

Al escuchar esas dos palabras la hizo regresar a ese momento y corresponder el abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que el cuello y el hombro formaban, inhalando el perfume característico de Pia.

-Gracias-le susurra al oído apretándola más a ella no quería soltarla, permanecer más tiempo así con una extraña sensación de comodidad que no sabía cómo expresar. Cuando empezó a escribir esa canción no dejo ni que Ana la viera se sentía demasiado vulnerable y ahora que Pia la había escuchado era todo muy diferente.

La suelta Pia un poco sonrojada por ese susurro y para ocultarlo se agacho por la libreta cerrándola.

-Sé que es tu tesoro junto con tu guitarra-le explica evitando verla a los ojos-pero ¿podrías cantarme algunas de tus canciones?

Esperaba que le preguntara acerca de la canción pero nunca que le pidiera que le cantara. La tomo de la mano y la llevo de regreso a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar entre tantas letras que guardaba celosamente ese cuaderno.

Empezó a tocar su música, se olvidó por completo donde estaba con quien estaba y se concentró en lo que hacía. Jamás se percató de cuánto tiempo paso desde que se encerraron en el cuarto generando un ambiente diferente al que experimentaron el día anterior, tal vez este sería su momento de hablar con ella seguir la magia del entorno de esa intimidad que le compartía y decirle que si la quería como nunca pensó que podría pasar, que le encantaba estar con ella todo este tiempo que volvieron a compartir juntas pero sobretodo que le gustaba, sí que le gustaba como mujer y que quería intentar lo que dejaron pendiente.

Se detuvo y dejo la guitarra en su funda estaba decidida en lo que haría. Levantándose se sentó al lado de su amiga viéndola a los ojos ya no sentía miedo de lo que su corazón le gritaba, se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra como un imán eran tan distintas que por más que quisiera alejarse de ella una fuerza la obligaba a lo contrario.

-Valentina…-Pia sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones y no pensaba negarse.

-Yo…

-Valentina abre esa puerta-aporreaba la puerta su madre-¿sigue ahí tu… esa ahí metida verdad?

La pelirroja salto de la cama, llego en dos pasos a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más dejando a una Pia muy confundida con lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que quería era causarle problemas a su amiga ahora que las cosas en su casa se encontraban tranquilas que debía hacer, no quería irse ahora y dejar sola a Valentina pero por otra parte deseaba salir corriendo de ahí para no causar más problemas.

Los gritos de la mama de su amiga no paraban y en ningún momento escucho la voz de su amiga para recibir un indicio de que todo estaba bien, sin saber que hacer, le dolía escuchar lo que le decían a la pelirroja preguntándose cómo había soportado todo esto tantos años. Levantándose de la cama vio la respuesta a su pregunta, su pequeño reproductor de música.

Se colocó los audífonos y prendió el aparato de inmediato empezó a tocar una música inquietante y una hermosa voz se unió.

**Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love  
What have you done now!**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, que en el momento que espero todo el día llegara su madre a gritarle y cuestionarle sobre su amiguita.

-Vasta puedes callarte, me tienes harta fastidiada de esto de tener que esconderme en mi recamara porque en esta casa no puedo ser libre… ser yo sin tener miedo del que dirán porque tu prefieres complacer a los demás que la felicidad de tu hija.

El ardor empezó después de una punzada que apenas duro unos segundos, estaba sorprendida con lo que pasaba era la primera vez que le pegaban y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Se quedó callada sin escuchar todas las cosas que le gritaba esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

Desgraciadamente los prejuicios de una sociedad acostumbrada a ser hipócrita en la que importaba más el que dirán en estos momentos la estaban destrozando en pedazos, empezando a creer que de verdad no valía la pena decirle a Pia lo mucho que le importaba y que realmente quería lo mismo que ella porque no podría defenderla. No sabía si podría con todo eso.

Si una sola cachetada sirvió para menguar su elección, defender lo que creía correcto para ella. ¿Aguantaría los golpes (no necesariamente físicos) de otros, tal vez de todos los que creyeran que querer a una mujer es una aberración imperdonable?

No podía serlo o ¿sí?, son personas como todos los demás con sentimientos y como las películas tontas (románticas) decían: el Corazón no elige a quien amar.****

**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?**

**What have you done now!**

Era esta una señal del universo que le decía que ambas no estaban destinadas a quedarse juntas. Que podrían quererse e intentarlo una y otra vez con el mismo resultado: nada.

Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones de cosas que nunca pasarían, la querría siempre, fue la persona que la hizo volver a creer en los demás que no todos tienen malas intenciones, que no tenía nada que temer y por siempre le estaría agradecida no tendría como pagarle todo lo que hizo Valentina por ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Nunca dejaría de ser su hermosa bohemia de melena rojiza, pero debía irse por el bien de ambas o eso quería decirse, mentirse un poco para que el dolor fuera menor si es que eso podía ser posible.

Le importaba tanto el bienestar de la pelirroja que sacrificaría su felicidad por ella, con ese casi beso podía sentirse complacida. Se iba… si pero con la certeza de que no le era indiferente a Valentina y si la quiere más que una amiga.****

**I , I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y eso solo podía significarse una cosa: Pia se había ido. Agacho la cabeza no quería que su madre la viera pelear contra las lágrimas que empujaban por salir desesperadas marcando un camino sobre su rostro del dolor que sentía.

No podía culparla por querer salir de ahí corriendo sin decir adiós, muchas veces ella lo quiso hacer y hoy era uno de esos días. ¿Pero a dónde? No tenía un lugar a donde irse a refugiar a liberarse de esa prisión, solo tal vez en otro momento se volverían a cruzar sus caminos en situaciones diferentes con dos mujeres distintas a las que eran ahora y si era su momento por fin podrían estar juntas, porque toda su vida estuvo esperándola.

Los gritos cada vez se escuchaban menos no permitiría que le siguiera gritando de esa manera subió a su cuarto y se encerró por un par de minutos su madre insistentemente tocaba a la puerta con furia, tratando un par de veces en forzar la perilla sin éxito.

Observo el cuarto ahora tan vacío sin ella y su reproductor se encontraba en la cama con los audífonos regados, se los coloco y lo encendió. Una voz resonó en sus oídos, el climas de la canción empezó a sonar.

**I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends**

Algún día será libre de amar a quien quisiera sin prejuicios, de amarla. Pero hoy debía mantenerse firme y no dejarse caer aún no.

**Continuara…**

Termine este capítulo sé que tarde muchísimo tiempo con la continuación pero quede muy feliz con el resultado final, espero que ustedes también les haya gustado. Me gustaría conocer su opinión de cómo va la historia si les va gustando o no si creen que le falta algo en particular se aceptan críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y sugerencias para la historia.

Las canciones de la historia son Respirar de La Bermudez y What have you done? de Within Temptation.


End file.
